


The Spangle Maker

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Magic, First Kiss, M/M, magical abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, there existed a 1% margin of people called Spanglers. Newt happened to fall in that 1% of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Spangle Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Spangle Maker, by Cocteau Twins.
> 
> Inspired by[ this art ](http://stalkingyermom.tumblr.com/post/107370410069) @ tumblr

“You know what, 'Mr. Uptight Maths Man'?” Newt shouted, pointing at his lab partner with a pen.

“Do elaborate, Dr. Geiszler.”

“Why don't you get off my case for once! I can manage fine on my own!”

Newt couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the lab. Looks like he wasn't getting to his sample for another few hours. Besides, his hands were starting to shake and that's when he knew he needed to get out and go somewhere where he could calm down. The last thing he wanted was to put himself in a situation that might cause speculation.

Back at his room, Newt paced around and sat on his bed until he felt at least somewhat okay.

Exhaling a breath, he held out his hands in front of him, closed his eyes, and concentrated on releasing the energy buzzing through his veins. Newt felt something warm in his hands and he opened his eyes to see.

Hovering in his still trembling hands was a small red light that resembled a twinkling star.

Newt smiled to himself, laughing quietly. He stared at the light, watching it change from red to blue, like the blood of Kaiju. Damn 'Spangle' magic being trigger happy on his anger. At least he was getting better at controlling it whenever he had an outburst, though he hadn't been that close for a while.

He lay down and played with the light in his hands. He liked watching it flicker around on his fingers, he liked doing this when he was alone and was ether bored or in need of something to calm him. Long practicing how to control the Spangle magic allowed him that. He had to know how to control, having been a Spangler for as long as he could remember; a person who had the magic to create such things. They existed, but in a 1% margin. Newt happened to fall in that 1% of people.

With the war, working with an insufferable lab partner, and general stress from his overactive mind and everything around him, Newt's Spangle magic became way to help him calm down in certain situations, when, of course, it wasn't threatening to burst from his hands and light something on fire.

Yeah, he was sure he'd be better in a few hours, when he was sure he could work and not snap at Gottlieb, his colleague, before 5 minutes had passed.

 

* * *

 

They were facing the end of the world.

Newt had just been chased by a Kaiju, almost eaten by said Kaiju and her spawn, and above all else they were facing the end of the world.

“I'll go with you.”

Gottlieb's beside him, saying he's going to Drift with Newt, like the Jaeger pilots do. The biologist is taken by surprise by this proclamation and with a burst of enthusiasm puts his hand with his colleague's; a solidifying and firm handshake.

They put the devices on their heads and Newt pushes the button.

They dive into memories and the Hivemind.

Its not till the helicopter ride back that Newt realized Gottlieb probably saw memories of Newt creating little stars with his magic and he probably knew Newt's a Spangler.

 

* * *

 

Gottlieb still hadn't said anything yet, but what was there to talk about? That's what people said about the Drift- that there was nothing to talk about and it was more of a silent, mutual understanding.

Then again, the uncertainty of Operation Pitfall was more suspenseful at the time.

Gottlieb reluctantly joined him in the celebrations, and for the longest time they were practically joined at the hip. Newt could feel the Spangle magic buzzing in him again, but there was no danger of going out of control. It was a pleasant buzz, much like the fuzzy feeling he was getting from the drinks and, for some reason, having Gottlieb near him.

When the sun went down, Newt and Gottlieb walked back to their rooms. The physicist's arm was slung around Newt and they were both feeling equally bubbly and maybe the slightest bit drunk.

“Newton.” Gottlieb slurred. “I must ask you something.”

“Yeah, buddy; what is it?”

“In the Drift... I saw you holding a beautiful light. It was so beautiful. What was it?”

Newt swallowed. He knew.

Ah, well, no use hiding it now. Gottlieb would understand.

“No one's looking?” Newt looked around. The corridor was empty “Don't tell anyone.”

They stopped walking and Newt held his hands out in front of them. He concentrated the energy into his hands, willing it to form a light. A pale light, like one from a Christmas tree, sparked in Newt's hands and burst to life like a flame. Warmth hovered over his hands and the biologist smiled fondly.

“How did you do that?” Gottlieb whispered, astonished.

The biologist glanced at him. His eyes were wide and a bit glassy from the alcohol.

“Magic.” Newt replied, looking back at the starlight.

“...You are a Spangler.” Gottlieb said after a moment of silence.

Newt closed his hands around the starlight, extinguishing it. “Yup. I'm one of that lucky 1%. I never said anything because of what other people would think.”

“I think it's beautiful.”

He looked at his colleague. “You're beautiful, dude.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, and then kissed, drawing themselves as close as they could to the other. Newt felt the Spangle twist around his heart, making him warm.

“Mm.” He hummed and pulled away. “That explains why the Spangle magic's been making my heart go nuts for the last month.” And then he quickly corrected. “Don't worry, it's a good thing. I'm not going to die.”

“You are going to medical first thing tomorrow.” Gottlieb said softly to him, resting his forehead against Newt's.

“Yeah, yeah; and you're coming with me. But you look like you're gonna fall over on your feet right now. Your room's closer.”

Newt escorted Gottlieb back to his room and then staggered off to his, saying he had to get something. When he came back, dressed in more comfortable clothing, he found Gottlieb already in bed.

He hung a paper star lantern above the other scientist, turned it on, and got into bed.

Gottlieb rolled over onto his back and looked up at the light. “It reminds me of your magic.”

“Probably because it's shaped like a star.” Newt mumbled, curling up next to Gottlieb.

“I like it.”

“Awesome. Goodnight, Herms.”

Gottlieb pulled a blanket over them and held Newt close. “Goodnight, Newton.”

**Author's Note:**

> In this au, 'Spanglers' is the term used for the people (Newt) who can manipulate this kind of magic, which is referred to as 'Spangle' magic, (or 'star magic'). The lights Newt creates aren't literal stars, but shine like starlight and give off slight heat.
> 
> Star lanterns are an actual thing. There's a local store where I live that sells them. For this au, I can picture Newt has bought a few star lanterns over the years because of his Spangler status. Hermann would probably like them too (space groupie~).


End file.
